The Black Fox Anew
by Lonyn
Summary: Bahari Trevelyan has heard some strange whisperings after drinking from the Well of Sorrows. She finds herself in an unexpected place gaining a mystery of a man to be solved. Rated M for possible future chapters and because I swear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is set after the events at the Temple of Mythal. Spoilers will abound of course, but I figured I'd mentioned that before beginning.

So ever since reading the codex entry for the infamous Black Fox, I immediately fell in love. I've always loved Robin Hood, so a Thedas version? Yes, please! So I got to thinking, what if Remi is still alive considering, according to his codex entry, that he was last heard to be heading for the sunken city in Arlathan? What if he was preserved somehow like Abelas? So, this would be my take. I don't know where this will go at the moment, I don't have much written, but I have ideas(and sketches!). And please, my elven lore isn't all that great, so if I've made any mistakes in the first part of this chapter any comments would be welcome (: This story will feature two of my Inquisitors I combined into one headcanon. Bahari(buh-har-ee) and Jaoghaire(Jeer-ee) 'Jaye' Trevelyan are cousins and both of them have the power of the anchor(original I know, she says with sarcasm ^^) Anyway, this is centered on Bahari's story.

* * *

Bahari didn't know what was coming over her. She was clad in her armor and was now standing in front of Morrigan's eluvian, her broadsword on her back. Something was pushing her, willing her to go. The back of her mind told her that the Well of Sorrows was controlling her; Mythal was the one whispering to her to go to the eluvian. But she didn't believe it, didn't _want_ to believe it.

Stepping closer to the mirror she waved her hand, seemingly not of her own volition, and once it illuminated she stepped through it, finding herself amongst the mirrors in the crossroads. She felt like she wasn't walking on her accord, her feet had a mind of their own leading her towards an eluvian that looked broken. She put both her hands onto the glass and after a moment a blue glow seeped from her hands and onto the glass bringing it to life and she fell through it.

When she came to she found herself in an unknown place. The stone around her was cracked and old, aged beyond her knowledge. There were statues in place, old Elvhenan from the looks of them and she almost thought she was back at the temple of Mythal. She stood and began to make her way out the room she was in.

She explored, finding no one within the place she was in, just trying to find her way out. She knew she should go back to the eluvian and go straight back through it, but the whispers told her to find a way out. Left down this hallway, then right down another. Soon she was outside and it looked as luscious and beautiful as the Emerald Graves. The wind was picking up, and through the thick of the trees the clouds were grey, shadowing the sun. She made her way down the steps and looked to her right, a small pathway leading into the forest. She looked up and saw structures amongst the trees, high up with stairways curling around the trunks.

So Solas was right. She didn't know how, but the thought came to her and it sounded so wrong but right. Arlathan. Then she looked to her left and her breath left her lungs as she saw a stone walkway leading around in a half circle inside of a lake. It curved around into the middle where a circular waterfall of a sinkhole was in the middle where a spire of land jutted out in the center. A temple in of itself. She made her way down the stone path, birds cawed as they began to fly away from the impending storm.

She headed around the pathway, her better judgment telling her to turn back, and before she knew it she was standing in front of a large set of doors. It was decorated in elven artwork, elaborate, just like the Arbor Wild's temple. She pushed, no budge, until her hands glowed blue again and it began to groan, dust and dirt blowing out as she opened up the door. There was an unknown light filtering throughout and she made her way inside.

She kept walking, her mind becoming hazy, then carvings of artworks on the wall would enter her mind. She'd blacked out not knowing where her feet were leading her. Was she even awake at all? Was she dreaming?

She found herself inside another chamber, and she heard something. She was quickly on guard. Unbeknownst to her, she had unwittingly awakened whoever was sleeping here, like Abelas at Mythal's temple.

A rush of panic filled her, creeping up her shoulders. She knew she needed to leave. She retreated to a chamber, franticly trying to find her way out, when she was gripped by something inside, energy and magic flowed through her as she fell to her knees and a power erupted from her filling the entire chamber. Then out of thin air a body came to be and fell with a hard smack in the middle of the chamber. She ran up the steps and kneeled beside him as he groaned.

His brown hair was disheveled as he brought a hand to his forehead. There was a scar across his broad jawline, a hint of stubble, and he opened his eyes revealing a deep sea blue. He spoke, "Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" Orlesian, but she had no idea what he just said. He was confused himself, but must've seen her bewilderment so he repeated himself. "What just happened?" He breathed, trying to look around.

"You fell out of thin air." She told him.

"Where am I?"

"I don't know."

"You don't—"

There was yelling outside the chamber. The elves or whomever was there; she presumed they had gotten back on her trail. "We must go!" She told him and helped him up. He followed her lead out, she didn't know where she was going but her feet were flying listening to the voice tell her where to go. They'd made it outside and were running around the path, arrows beginning to fly by them. Her feet pounded the stone followed by his and soon they were upon the place she started from with the Eluvian.

"Where are you leading us?"

"Back where I started."

"But they'll catch us!" He protested, but despite that he still followed her and they were back in the room with the eluvian. She waved her hand wildly, and finally the Eluvian activated and she jumped through, the stranger following after her into the crossroads. She turned, willing the eluvian to stop working and it went dark, as the one leading back to Skyhold lit up. They jumped through that, falling to the floor on the other side and she tried to catch her breath as she laid across the floor.

 _It wasn't there but we had to try._ The voice in her head said softly, but almost loud at the same time enveloping her as if someone was speaking to her. She felt weak and could barely move and when she moved her head slightly she could see the man lying on the floor as well out cold. She promptly blacked out.

It'd been a few days since she'd gotten back from her Mythal induced venture. The massive headache had finally quelled to a slight thudding and she felt well enough to finally venture from her chambers. She didn't know what became of that man. Was he still alive? And who exactly was he?

She made her way downstairs and on towards the war room. Josephine was in her office and so she stopped on the stairs.

"Is that man alright?" She asked softly and Josephine jumped, startled that she was here.

"Bahari! Oh, maker, you scared me," her hand was over her heart and she fanned her face. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Where on Thedas did you go?"

"I don't know. I heard the voices in my head and it lead me to the eluvian… Before I knew it I'd opened the doorway, entered into the crossroads and opened another… It was some ancient elven ruin I think…"

"You found that man there?"

"Yes, is he alright?"

"The last I heard he was sleeping. One can only assume you both went through an ordeal."

"He was asleep when I found him. He looked trapped within a light of some sort… Much like the temple of Mythal, I think elves awoke as well and chased us. Where is he? I have questions for him."

"He's in a room above the gardens. One of our healers has been checking on him. They've brought him food and it's been gone when they've gone back. We've assumed he's wanted some space."

"I will speak with him." Bahari told her and she nodded to the advisor as she headed towards the garden and found the stairwell. She knocked on one door and peeked inside; he was nowhere to be found. She entered the room and immediately stopped when she saw a glint of metal stop before her throat.

"You came for me. Why?" He asked.

"I did not come for you. I… think I was looking for something else."

"You do not know me?"

"No."

"What… Year is this?"

"9:42. The Dragon Age."

He faltered at that, his dagger falling weakly to his side. His hand shakily made its way to his forehead, then he braced himself against the stone wall.

"An answer you were not expecting." She stated. "What is your name? I am Bahari Trevelyan."

He slowed his breathing. "Remi."

"Just Remi?"

"Yes… What were you doing in Arlathan?" He asked her.

Eyes widening she looked at him in disbelief, though she knew that was her first thought it was something else to hear it aloud. "Arlathan? Surely you must jest."

"That is where I was before everything went dark."

"It can't be."

"I felt the same way when I found it." He straightened, trying to compose himself better. "I should thank you for your rescue, Lady Trevelyan."

"Please, Bahari. I need no formalities." She held her hand up.

"Where are we?" He asked. "Some sort of stronghold I figure. With an army to match."

"Skyhold, within the Frostbacks."

"I see. And that hole in the sky? Is that normal now?"

"Certainly not. We are trying to stop it from growing." She could see a conflicting look upon his features as he thought about this situation. She didn't want to force anyone to join the Inquisition. "You are free to go. You are no prisoner. Once you are well you may take what you need and travel forth."

He looked torn for a moment until finally offering his hand. "Thank you for saving my life, Bahari. I owe you a debt."

She shook her head shaking his hand, "You owe me nothing." His hand was warm, his grip large in her own warrior's hand. He squeezed her hand gently and a look passed between them, something unspoken, and she licked her dry lips taking a breath. "If you wish to stay, it is up to you, but as I said. You owe me nothing." She tipped her head and quickly left. By the Maker what had come over her? She felt her heart beating somewhat erratically in her chest.

Those deep blue hues carried secrets, so many, but she did not wish to pry though she wanted to know all the answers. She was conflicted, torn, who was he really? Did he even give her his real name though it was just his first? She brushed a hand over her heated face. "Maker's breath," She breathed softly to herself. It was only a handshake.

She made her way down to the tavern, not yet wanting to meet with her advisors and begin the process of reporting what had happened. She barely knew herself as the images were blurred in her mind. She saw the familiar golden brown curls of her cousin sitting at the bar next to Bull and she went to sit by her.

"Bahari!" She exclaimed, nearly spitting out the ale in her mug. "Where did you go?!"

"You had us worried there, Hari." Bull said as he took a swig from his large tumbler.

"Where on Thedas did you go?" Jaye repeated and slid her mug over to her. She promptly began to drink. She wasn't usually one for indulging in the biting liquids, but she felt she really needed it.

"Arlathan apparently." She spoke blowing out a sigh.

"Come again?"

"You're shitting us?" Bull nearly shouted.

Shrugging, Cabot brought two more mugs of ale and Bahari started in on the next. "That's what that man said. He calls himself Remi."

"Ah, the souvenir you brought back with you," Bull chuckled. "Got a good look at him. Human. Looks like a rogue. Not built too heavy, but not too… Spindly. Has good arm muscle. I'd say he's good with a bow."

Bahari quirked a brow. "All this from a glance?"

"I make it a point to see what people are made of."

Jaye smirked, "The first time Bahari brings a man home and it's some strange fellow from Arlathan." She and Bull chuckled and she felt her cheeks heat up. She knew the rumors. The ones who thought she was cold and unapproachable whispered prude behind her back. She'd seen Jaye assaulting a soldier one time for making a dig at her that she'd tried to ignore.

"Jaoghaire, please."

"I hear he's quite handsome," Bahari made a face at Jaye's comments as she sucked down more ale. Bull had distractedly followed the swish of a bar maid's skirt and promptly wandered off. "Some of the healers were already talking about him. They say he's a fine Orlesian specimen. If there even is such a thing." Jaye chuckled at her own joke.

"Ser Michel seems to be of the sort. Luhara is quite taken with him."

Another chuckle, "That she is."

Bahari watched the ale in the bottom of her mug, swishing it with her hand. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Oh, dear cousin, please I'm trying to have a good time here. We can speak about what we're going to do tomorrow when we stumble into the war room hungover. Tonight I just would rather drink."

"Where's your dearest Commander?"

"Shh!" She put a finger to her lips. "I don't want anyone to know," She said with a slur to her words.

Bahari actually let out a loud laugh at that, another mug of ale having been set before her. "You're joking right? Everyone knows. If it wasn't for you being in his office most the time it'd be for the googly eyes he gives you."

"He does not!" Jaye proclaimed then lowered her voice. "Do you know how long it took us to even come around to each other? He played hard to get not to mention—"

"You being scared as piss to confess you loved him?"

"Shh!" Then she began to laugh. "Oh, Hari, I love you so much." She gave her cousin a hug and Bahari relented, returning the hug in her slightly inebriated state.

"I love you too, Jaoghaire." They were silent a moment. "Where's Luh? Let's go find her."

"YES!" Jaye shouted. "Let's go find my baby sister!" They took down the rest of their ale and headed on out. "I think she's…" Once they stood Jaye began to look a little unsteady. Bahari could feel the rush to her own head, albeit not as bad as Jaye.

"Alright, love, let's get you to a bed." Bahari said as she wrapped the taller of the two's arm around her shoulders and headed outside then up the stairs of the battlements. They made their way through the still empty room. It was being renovated, though slowly, to accommodate another office. It wasn't a priority, however, so it still remained empty and Bahari was glad there were no couples sneaking off to have a little fun in the dank little space.

The two let out little laughs here and there as they stumbled on their way over to Cullen's office. Once they finally made it there Bahari banged on the door and heard the commander's agitated voice calling for them to come in.

He looked annoyed when they came in, but his face softened once looking up and seeing the two of them, then promptly rolled his eyes when he saw how drunk Jaye was.

"Cullen!" She smiled and then laughed. "At least… I think… Damned eye."

"Having trouble you half blind dolt?" Bahari teased, "Yes, it's your love. Mind giving me a hand with your lightweight?"

"I am not a lightweight!"

Cullen got up from his desk and came over to them, shaking his head in the process. "I did nothing to stop this," Bahari smirked, "I'm just as guilty."

He chuckled, "Well, as long as she's not running around in her knickers like that one time."

"You can't blame that all on me. Hawke started it." Jaye protested and then stood in front of Cullen, squinting her eyes at him. "Like you minded," She said suggestively.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it then. Good night," Bahari started to make her way towards the door when she heard Cullen's voice.

"Bahari, would you like me to accompany you back to your quarters?"

"You're sweet, Commander, but I'll manage on my own." She smiled and left the two of them be and stepped over towards the wall to steady herself as she made her way across the battlements. The air was beginning to grow crisp as the month of Kingsway was beginning. It was still somewhat warm in the daytime but at night, especially up here in the mountains, autumn was certainly nearly beginning.

She made her way through the various towers until she was finally descending upon the stairs to the gardens. About the only people milling about were soldiers making their rounds and she felt a comfort seeing her men at arms. They'd lost a lot in the Arbor Wilds, but not as many as it could have been. She was glad to see many were still around, but saddened by the ones whom had perished.

She felt her foot slip as her concentration dipped and she nearly went crashing down the last two steps when she was caught in someone's strong arms. They held her tightly and when she looked up her face flushed more when she saw it was Remi.

"Ah! Lady Trevelyan—er, Bahari, my apologies. Are you alright?"

"Uh, y-yes… I am." And for a moment neither moved as they stared at each other; the dim light of the torches softly lighting the night. She stopped breathing, and when she finally took a breath to shake herself from this drunken stupor she disentangled herself from him and he shook himself as well. "Ah, good night, Ser Remi. Ser? Oh, apologies. Uh… Good night." She stammered and finally made her way away from him.

What a fool she was. Why did she keep getting so flustered around him? For the Maker's sake she didn't even know a thing about the man! She shook her flustered head and kept going. She would conduct herself properly from now on. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Excuse my French, it's a little rusty. I haven't used it since high school, so I'm relying on google translate to help me out here lol


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I tried D': I had a hard time writing it, because I'm all about skipping around and writing later things, and writing other things. I've been distracted with writing about my warden. Anyway, I hope it's okay if anyone is reading this xD Just some reminders if I haven't stated them before, Jaye's first name Jaoghaire is pronounced like Jeer-ee and Bahari is like buh-har-ee. :3 Sorry to anyone who might be checking back in to see if I've written anything. ^^;;

* * *

Bahari had to chuckle softly as she saw Jaye, head in her palm and elbow on the war table. She let out a groan and Bahari sat next to her.

"We might be getting a little too old for this."

Jaye snorted, "You're doing fine!"

"I'm sure you were already five ales in before I got there."

"Well, you're not wrong." She said flippantly and Bahari watched Josephine scribbling away on some papers. Leliana hadn't materialized yet, and Cullen was half looking over ledgers and half stealing glances at Jaye. It was cute, and Bahari had to admit she was slightly envious of her cousin. Cullen was a good man, and they'd formed a fast friendship. She was happy that his influence was helping Jaye to heal from the past trauma she went through.

There wasn't a day that had went by that she hadn't felt guilty about what Jaye and Luh had to go through. There wasn't much she could do, and her father did what he could to convince his brother to treat his children better. The only one who got the best attention was the youngest, James. He was Jaye's father's prodigal son. Fourth time and third wife, he'd finally gotten it right. Jaye wasn't exactly surprised to hear Luh's mother had been cast aside after falling ill. She knew her father was thrilled to finally have a boy who was clean of magic, but James's mother was a demon in disguise she was sure of it.

Jaye's older brother was ten years older than her and she'd told Bahari how the first thing she remembered was seeing her father smash a vase into his face when he was fifteen and came into his magic. He was immediately sent off to the circle, planting a kiss to her forehead before he left.

Bahari ached to know the turmoil that her cousins went through. She had no idea, and it wasn't until Jaye left that she'd figured it out and her father tried to intervene. Luh had begun to look lost, and she would visit the circle often, secretly, to visit Maxwell just like Jaye had. Bahari would often go there to visit him as well. She was happy when he and Luh showed up at Skyhold, and it seemed to be another good thing to come Jaye's way. She had her siblings, though broken they were complete with each other.

"Now, I've heard the rumors, Bahari, are you sure it was Arlathan?" Leliana asked and the two looked over their shoulders, Josephine and Cullen looking up from their work.

Bahari was quite used to Leliana's stealthy entrances, but she was always unnerved by how much the woman knew. Something as simple as her falling into Remi's arms the previous night was probably already known to the spymaster.

Bahari nodded slowly, "Yes, I mean… It looked a lot like the Arbor Wilds, but I dipped in and out of consciousness… I don't remember too much aside from being there, finding that man Remi, and then being chased out."

"You used the eluvian? Without Morrigan?" Bahari nodded to the Spymaster's questions. "Interesting." Leliana's usual stoic nature was turning into that of a pensive one. "Well. I don't think there is much else we can do on this matter. I tried speaking with that man but he does not wish to speak with me. Maybe you could convince him to share whatever secrets he's hiding, Bahari?"

She glanced nervously at Jaye beside her who was eyeing her. "I… I don't see how I could be of much help in that manner."

"Well, you saved his life, no? Perhaps he will feel indebted. There is much we could gain from the possibility of Arlathan being in our reach."

Bahari went silent and Jaye cleared he throat. "Is there anything else we needed to discuss this morning?"

"Uh, no," Cullen spoke up, "I don't believe there is. We're still trying to regroup our soldiers and figure out where Corypheus is. I fear that he's going to keep an extremely low profile given his latest failure."

"Then we'll send out small groups of search parties in the coming weeks, see if we can gather any leads." Jaye spoke and Bahari was quite surprised. It seemed she had finally come into the leader position she had long been denying.

"None of my contacts have seen anything strange going on," Josephine added as she wrote a few things down on her parchment. "But I will send word to Val Royeaux and several other key places to keep an eye out."

"Well then," Jaye stood, "In the mean time I suggest we all take some much needed rest."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Bahari asked innocently and saw Jaye's olive cheeks turn quite rosy. She stole a glance at the commander who held his hand to his forehead as he looked down at his papers. Bahari chuckled softly and stood with her cousin. "I agree. I'd like everyone to get some rest after the past weeks."

They dismissed themselves and she saw Jaye heading quickly up to her room, no doubt to catch some sleep that she'd been missing. Bahari wasn't sure what she wanted to do as she was quite restless. The voices in her head were at bay for now, and she hoped that they'd stay silent. She didn't want this, but it was either her, Jaye, or Morrigan, and she was not going to let Jaye do it, and she didn't trust Morrigan with it either. It'd be her burden to bear, but it made her uneasy.

She found she'd made her way out to the sparring yard and a few men were testing their moves against one another. She slipped by, grabbing a practice sword from the pile and headed over towards the dummies that Cassandra liked to frequent. She wasn't over there, so she didn't have to worry about disturbing her.

She began to hit the dummy, weeding out the stress she'd been through. She had never expected when her father sent her to the conclave that any of this would've happened. Jaye's father didn't want to risk his precious son, so he ordered her father to send her. It was okay though, she had wanted to go, wanted to experience Thedas which ended up becoming a dream come true as well as a nightmare.

The dummy was beginning to tear open and she rolled her tunic's sleeves up as her skin became heated. The air was only slightly cool, but the sunshine added an extra heat to the day. She was about to go in for another whack when she heard a voice behind her and she suddenly swung her sword at whomever had snuck up behind her. He caught the sword before it hit his neck and she immediately dropped it.

"Oh! Remi, I apologize!"

He waved his hand at her, "Not to worry, Lady Trevelyan, I apologize for sneaking up on you. Old rogue habits die hard I suppose."

"Ah, so it seems," She tried to catch her breath. She swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened her back, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit shaken. I think I need to find some clarity on what's going on. Would you care to explain?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You've only asked me what my name was. Why is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, brushing a few strands of dark brown hair that had fallen loose from her braid behind her ear. Though she was dying of curiosity she didn't want to press the issue at the moment, "I do not wish to pry. If someone wishes to confide in me they will come to me." And usually divulge more for the listening party's patience.

He raised a brow, "They say you are the Inquisitor. Shouldn't you _be_ the one asking those questions?"

"Possibly… But I… Respect a person's boundaries. I suspect being from Orlais you are quite the opposite."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Observant. Yes, I was from Orlais, but I did not appreciate the game as much as others did."

Bahari took note of that slip, though he didn't seem to notice it. Possibly he was a noble or at least someone in a noble house.

"You are smart, Lady Trevelyan. I see you taking in every word. What has happened in Thedas? Humor me. There was a blight that lasted only a year?" He sat down on the grass next to the tree stump that she sat on. She began to tell him of the past twelve years, starting with the blight. He watched her intently, those blue eyes unwavering. She wasn't the best storyteller she knew, but he seemed to not mind.

"From what Varric has told me Hawke was pretty torn up when she found out it was Corypheus. She tried to stop him, thought she had, but Corypheus can transfer his life into another grey warden's. We saw that first hand in the Arbor Wilds at the Temple of Mythal. It was… Horrific to say the least to watch him do that."

He took in a deep breath. This was all hard to take in. He couldn't believe he could be alive, that he had been preserved for this long. How was that even possible? Apparently, from what he had gathered, they'd met Sentinels at Mythal's Temple who were asleep the same way he was but for a far lengthier amount of time. He had no recollection of how he'd managed to end up under that spell. He longed to be back, it was simpler back then.

He glanced Bahari's way; she'd seemed to become lost in thought like he was. She was interesting to say the least. She was somewhat tall for a lady and he gathered that she was a warrior. Fierce, from what he saw so far. Her hair was a dark brown, skin a golden tan, face dotted with dark freckles across her cheeks and nose. She almost reminded him of the Chasind wilders he'd come across in his journeys. She was a beauty in her own way, face devoid of the makeup he was accustomed to seeing Orlesian women wear underneath the guise of their masks. She had her own way about her, and he was drawn to her. He wondered if it was because she found him, saved him actually, but she was the only one he felt he could trust.

That other woman, the spymaster, she had already peppered him with questions that he did not wish to reveal the answers to. Yet Bahari was content to answer the questions he had, without prying into his secrets. He could see she was smart thought, she was soaking in every word he spoke. If he wasn't careful, she'd figure out who he really was. He probably shouldn't have even told her his first name; it had slipped though. He found so far that he couldn't lie to her, to which he hoped she wouldn't begin to ask just yet.

She had said he was free to leave, that he didn't have to get involved within her mission, but looking around he could see a lot of good so far. Plus she piqued his interest. So far she had told him a wealth of information, mostly things within the past twenty years. He gathered she was only in her late twenties so far.

"You've accomplished much, Lady—"

"Bahari!" She looked up and saw Varric heading her way. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I haven't heard from Hawke in quite some time. She usually writes and we make sure to keep in touch. I don't think she made it across the Waking Sea, but I'm not sure. She was supposed to head to Val Royeaux first then make her way up to Weisshaupt from there, but I think she went to Jader instead. I have a contact there who wrote to me and said he thought someone who looked like Hawke was in trouble. She'd received a missive and headed east. I don't like this."

Bahari nodded, "Alright, Varric, make the preparations. We'll leave in the morning. I'll see who would like to accompany us. I'll let Jaye know just in case we encounter any rifts along the way, so I'm sure Dorian and Cassandra will come with us. I don't think we'll need everyone, but I figure we should keep our party small so we can travel lighter."

"Thanks, Bahari. I'll make the preparations." Varric nodded to Remi and she was quite surprised he didn't start in on the man. He usually did, but he must've been extremely worried, and she was beginning to grow more alarmed at his concern.

"I'd like to accompany you." Remi spoke from beside her.

"What?"

He nodded, "I believe I could be of some help, and I think travelling a bit will do me some good. So if you would permit me to accompany you, I'd be very appreciative."

"Ah, yes. If you would like."

Truth be told he also wanted to get away from that spymaster, but if he was going to be truly honest, he wanted to be near Bahari.

xXxXx

It was early the next morning, the sun not having risen yet as Remi latched on some light rogue armor that their Commander had acquired for him. He was standing near the gates to Skyhold looking around for his eventual companions when he saw Bahari walking his way with a taller woman next to her.

"Remi, this is my cousin Jaye. She also bears the mark I was telling you about. Jaye this is Remi."

He watched as Jaye eyed him up and down, scrutinizing him. She also had two sets of quivers on her back and two bows in each hand. "Here, you're an archer correct?" She handed him the bow and he nodded.

"How could you tell?" He asked curiously.

She handed over the quiver and he slung it around his shoulder. "I'm the one who found you two. I noticed the scars on your forearm." She rolled up her sleeve revealing her own set which were much more scarred. "Mine are pretty bad, I tend to tighten my string so there's more force behind my shots, but I noticed they were about the same as mine."

"Very observant."

She shrugged, "You learn a thing or two over the years." She smiled. "So, Remi, you were asleep in Arlathan, huh?"

"So it would seem."

"Interesting," She raised her brows. He could see there was more she wanted to say but she looked to Bahari who was eyeing her. He chuckled softly and then noticed a few more people heading their way. A woman who was nearly as tall as Jaye, short black hair, and sharp features who had a sword at her belt and a shield at her back. The same dwarf from the day before, Varric, and another man who he surmised to be Dorian.

"Did we have to leave this early? I was having a rather pleasant dream." The man groused and Jaye pouted her lips as she pinched his cheek.

"Oh, dahling, I'm sorry did we rouse you from your beauty sleep." She teased and he continued to pout.

"It's much more preferable than trudging along through the frigid lands of the dog lords."

The woman with the short black hair huffed, "Enough, it is too early in the morning to hear your complaining, Dorian."

"Everyone this is Remi, he wished to accompany us on our journey. I trust you'll not badger him with questions. He's still trying to figure things out on his own." Bahari suddenly interjected and then began to point to her companions. "That's Varric, Cassandra, and Dorian."

"Charmed," Dorian eyed him, "Are you sure you're not just following our dear Bahari around because you're interested, hm?"

Jaye began to mutter to Dorian and he could make out "I said the same thing."

"You have a great leader. She has treated me fairly and I'd like to return the favor for saving my life." He could see the rosy tint to Bahari's cheeks and he had to admit it wasn't as if he hadn't thought about her in that way thus far, but he knew he shouldn't. He had to make sense of what happened in Arlathan first. Getting close to these people would only make him more attached to this time, and he wanted to find a way to get back home.

He had his own friends, and seeing their comradery amongst one another just made him miss his more. Karolis had been his best friend, and he needed to find out if he was trapped in Arlathan as well. He'd led his companions there, and he couldn't remember their fates. Had they perished? Were they asleep as well? He was in agony of the thought, but he didn't want to ask Bahari just yet if she could take him back through that mirror into Arlathan once more. He had to earn her trust, but he knew he had to do that slowly; especially with so many people watching her, and watching his own intentions.

He didn't wish to hurt anyone, he didn't wish to use them, but he wanted, _needed_ to find out if his friends were okay. If he couldn't make it back to his own time, then he would have to accept that, but if his companions were trapped and he hadn't done what he could to free them then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

A hand softly touched his arm and he looked up to meet those warm grey hues, "Are you alright, Remi? Are you ready to move out?" He nodded as their group had already begun to head towards the gates.

"Oui, ah yes, I am. Let's go, shall we?" A small, reassuring smile bloomed on her lips and, Maker, was it a pleasant smile that made his heart skip a beat. He offered a smile back, but inwardly scolded himself. He'd have to be more careful. He had to make sure he could trust her as well. He had trusted Servana at one point.

It still left a bitter taste in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

NSFW M content ahead.

* * *

They'd travelled for the day through the mountains. It was cold, the frost in the air chilling in the morning, but warming slightly into the afternoon. The sun provided enough warmth where fur and leather did not. Bahari was quiet, as was the norm, as Jaye and Dorian's chatter enveloped the group as per usual. Their conversations were usually all over the place, either speaking of Tevinter, or even fashion though Jaye wasn't one for that subject. She usually described herself as a dirty rogue slumming her way through Thedas.

Bahari had to smile at her cousin's laughter as Dorian was telling some raucous story of his youth; another tale of pissing off daddy. Bahari knew that Jaye was hesitant to become a part of this inquisition for multiple reasons. The first and foremost being that she didn't want to get close with other people. She'd spent almost fifteen years travelling, causing trouble, that she didn't want to settle anywhere.

But Bahari had insisted. They needed to stay and help, and she didn't want to lose her cousin now that she'd managed to find her after all these years. They had been close once; Jaye obviously the more outgoing of the two despite her rough upbringing and would often lead the two of them into trouble, poor Luhara right behind them. Her father had laughed whenever they'd find the girls up to no good. He'd say that Bahari, though she tried to be somewhat refined like her father tried to teach her, was much like her mother; every bit the Chasind Wilder woman he'd fallen for.

Her mom would roll her eyes and tell her the stories of when she'd met her father and his brother. There was an issue plaguing their camp, the story always was broader and more fanciful than it really was she suspected. Her father wanted to help, but her uncle was every bit of the ass that he was and wanted to leave them to their demise.

Her mother fell in love with her father's charming self and she'd decided to leave with him. Her clan was mostly devastated, and other members had assimilated into different clans. Her family was mostly gone, so she decided she'd like to see what else there was in Thedas. Her mother had adapted, but her father said she was still every bit a Chasind Wilder at heart and he loved her for it. She missed her parents. She hoped they were doing well back home. She knew her father was growing more and more agitated with Jaye's father. She didn't know if he'd told him that she had found Jaye. Unfortunately, he probably didn't care, though he was extremely angry when she had left, he'd only sent out a few search parties. Bahari had wanted to search herself, but her father wouldn't allow her to do so at such a young age.

She had begun to fall behind the group watching them from the back and Cassandra eased back beside her. She had become great friends with her, and she treasured the woman's opinion, and valued her trust.

"How are you feeling, Bahari?" She asked.

"I'm well, and you?"

There was something she wanted to ask, she could see the conflicted furrow gathering at her brow. "This thing about Mythal… How are you handling it? I think I would go mad hearing voices in my head."

Her breath came out in one long puff into the air. "Well, the voices come and go. Mostly their whispers that I don't understand. Morrigan was probably right but…"

"You don't trust her."

She shook her head, "She seems like she means well, but Hawke told me about what happened between Morrigan and the Queen. They parted on bad terms, and apparently she went behind her back to do something. I don't know what it is, Hawke didn't wish to elaborate."

Cassandra nodded her head, and Bahari watched as her eyes scanned the area. They both did the same thing quite often, always trying to keep guard over their companions. "So what of him?" She said low as they had backed off a little further from the rest of the group. When Bahari widened her eyes Cassandra smirked, "you know who I mean," she nodded her head in Remi's direction. "Can we trust him?"

"I don't know. I feel… Well, I feel like I can. It's odd to say that, but I do at least a little right now."

"Has he told you anything other than his first name?"

"I have not asked, though I deeply would like to. I feel as though he's been through a lot. I don't want to pressure him, especially if his intentions are harmless."

"Harmless?" Cassandra scoffed, and put a hand over her mouth. "He has glanced at you many times throughout the day. Be careful."

Bahari chuckled softly feeling her cheeks heat up, "Well, he is rather dashing." Cassandra chuckled along with her. "I don't have time to think about those things," She quickly said, waving her hand in the process. "I'm sure it is nothing." But she watched as Remi glanced behind him and their eyes caught, a brief moment, and she could feel herself longing for that look to linger, but he looked in front of him once more.

A shiver ran up her spine; there was something about him. She wanted to ask him everything that was on her mind about his circumstances, but she resisted the urge to do so. If it were her, she wouldn't want to have to explain what happened.

They continued their trek throughout the day, not encountering any problems. They came across scouts patrolling the main road from Skyhold who were taking care of the patrols in this area. Bahari had to hand it to Leliana; her scouts were quite efficient in their duties. She almost didn't see some of them.

Once darkness had fallen upon them they began to set up camp; Dorian started a fire quite simply with a flick of his wrist and they each began to set up their personal tents and bedrolls. Bahari came back with some more wood and noticed Jaye looking over a piece of parchment. She looked conflicted, concerned, and she made her way to her cousin and sat next to her.

"What's this?" She asked and Jaye shook herself from her stupor.

She looked like she didn't want to tell her, but she pinched the bridge of her once broken nose and took in a breath. "Well… Father says hello…" She handed Bahari the parchment and she began to read. Jaye's father was… Apologizing? That certainly did not sound like the same man she knew.

She barely finished reading it before she tossed it in the dirt. "He's lying. He wants something."

"That's what I thought. Then I noticed the signature was wrong." Jaye plucked it back from the earth and pointed to his name. "He would've only put Trevelyan, not his first name along with it. And the way the T's crossed is all wrong."

"You noticed this?" Bahari asked taking another look at the writing.

"Yes, well when you spend a countless amount of days just having to 'mark a signature worth striking fear unto the one reading' then you might just remember the man's signature who was forcing you to write it in the first place. Your father hasn't mentioned anything has he?"

"No, I received a letter from him and mother a couple days ago. Nothing's been amiss. What's on your mind?"

"Well, one of two things. James's mother is up to something, or James himself is in trouble and is reaching out. The little shit wasn't so bad… Just too afraid to stand up to father and enamored by being in his shoes someday… But he's still my little brother, and if he needs protecting well…"

"Then after we resolve this issue we will head to Ostwick. I'm sure Varric isn't opposed to stopping in Kirkwall while we head there to check on things. I'd very much like to see my parents again… It's been too long. I'm sure they'd love to see you agains as well. They were very happy when I wrote and told them you were alive." A small smile spread to her cousin's lips.

"I dearly miss them as well." She sighed and then rummaged in her pack, pulling out a bottle of ale, a devilish grin beginning to appear. "Well, shall we?" Bahari rolled her eyes.

"No, we need to be sharp," She chuckled.

"Oh, please, we can have a few drinks! Right, Dorian?" Jaye called over to him, and he turned revealing himself pouring a couple glasses of fine aged Orlesian wine. He handed a glass to Remi who looked to Bahari first. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing Varric with his own bottle of spirits.

"Really, everyone?" She said then heard Cassandra's huff and laughed softly.

"Bahari, go ahead. I shall stand guard. It is no trouble. Besides, I believe a few scouts are also in the trees watching our movements as well. You always tell everyone else to loosen their armor."

"Listen to Cassandra!" Jaye said quickly, as if the woman was going to change her mind. "You of all people need to loosen up." Bahari watched as Jaye wiggled her eyebrows, motioning her eyes and tilting her head back ever so slightly. Bahari shook her head but grabbed the bottle of ale. "Atta girl!" Jaye applauded as she took a swig. Ooh, it was the good stuff, Bahari cringed. She really liked this particular bounty. She took a couple more swigs before handing it back to Jaye who stood as well. "Come with me to fill our canteens. We'll be needing that bright and early and it'll be nice to not have to go in the morning."

Bahari cringed again, knowing full well why she wanted to 'get some more water.' She did this once when she saw her and Rylen speaking one day. She'd rolled her eyes and felt supremely embarrassed that she'd suggested the former Knight-Captain. She had to admit that man was rather handsome and those Starkhaven boys were sure charming, but they were only friends and nothing more. As soon as they made it down to the stream Jaye took another long drink.

"Do not pretend that I don't see the looks." Her cousin started and she grabbed the bottle to take a long drag herself. "You two are mooning over each other."

Bahari was beginning to feel the effects of the ale, the tingling warmth beginning to circulate throughout her body. "I don't know what you're talking about." She feigned ignorance. His looks were burning holes through her, heating up her thoughts like she hadn't thought they could.

"Darling, don't give me that line of trite." Jaye tried to grab the bottle but Bahari wouldn't let her. She frowned and laid into her quietly. "It's okay to bed him, Hari, go have some fun."

"Jaoghaire, no. Please. Just stop." She took another swig and Jaye finally snatched it back and she watcher her cousin down some more.

"Who cares what his past is, he's helping now."

"Jaye, I don't," She gave a classic Cassandra grunt and put her head in her palms; her face beginning to heat up. She was growing flustered at this topic.

"Oh… Oh Maker, Bahari, have you never…?"

"Please be quiet!" She squeaked. "Please, please, please, just shut up for once!"

"Oh, sweet Maker, my poor, poor beautifully innocent cousin." She outstretched her arms as Bahari narrowed her eyes and she gathered her up in a hug, patting the back of her head and feeling the bottle tapping lightly against her skull. "How? Why?"

"I don't know, I just… Haven't."

"Certainly there must've been someone you were interested in."

Bahari thought she was going to explode. "I-I mean… It's not for lack of wanting, I just… Well, there was one, but I didn't know if… Well, we kissed once but he was a guard and he never let it happen again… Oh, maker this is embarrassing."

"Oh, dear… Well, do you at least…" She held up her hand and wiggled her finger and Bahari's cheeks felt so hot.

"I mean… Well, it's none of your business!"

Jaye had looked relieved when she'd said that. "Oh good at least you know how to satisfy yourself."

"I… Read books… Ohhh," She groaned to herself, completely flustered as Jaye began to laugh.

"Well, I think he's certainly interested. Why not give it a go?"

"Because, I do not know a thing about him!" She snatched back the bottle and drank the rest of it.

"Well, that hasn't stopped me before." Jaye shrugged as she stood up.

"That's you. Not me." Bahari said as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm just going to sit here for a while."

Jaye left her presence and she watched the water trickling by. She was certainly intrigued by the man, definitely handsome. She placed her hands to her cheeks, still feeling the heat there. She heard quiet footsteps and turned, seeing the man himself heading her way.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and she quickly began to nod.

"Oh, yes, quite. Uh, how are you?"

"Well, I suppose. Thinking…"

"Remi, can I ask you something?" She saw him tense at her question, but he finally nodded, slowly and with great difficulty it seemed. "What Age do you come from?"

She watched him relax only slightly. "Not far off… The Blessed Age. The Dragon Age has come right after, non?"

Bahari nodded to him, "Yes, you haven't been sleeping that long then it seems? How old are you? Or were you before you were frozen in time?"

"Thirty-four if I am to believe it right." She stood, slightly stumbling as he caught her near the tree. It was beginning to grow dark and she was glad that it hid her rosy cheeks.

"I am sorry, I swear I am not this clumsy." She spoke. He was close to her, she could smell the sweetness of the wine on his breath as they were behind the tree, hidden from the camp a good distance away.

She was drunk in her own right, but she was full of a new haze as the warmth of his body was near hers, not quite touching, but so close. She breathed him in, the soft scent of earth and pine exuding from him much like the rest of them, but there was something else, his own musk, his own scent that filled her senses.

Suddenly he leaned in, fast, but just before his lips reached hers he seemed to realize his actions and pulled back. "Je suis desolé." He said quickly, wiping his hand over his mouth as he left her in her haze. She felt like she couldn't breathe, forgetting to actually, and finally inhaled the icy cold air that shocked her back to her senses. She felt like her skin was on fire.

She didn't know what came over her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her. She stood on her toes as she planted her lips to his in one bold move. He broke from her quickly and she felt embarrassment wash over her. She shouldn't have done that. She should NOT have done that, but before she could doubt herself any further he crushed his lips back to hers. She could taste the wine on his lips now, the sweetness entering her mouth as he slipped his tongue inside to touch hers. He turned them, her back now against the tree as he pressed his body to hers. His armor was gone, like hers, leaving them to feel each other's bodies through their tunics and she shuddered when she felt something hard as he settled his hips into hers.

She was lost in this haze, and though she knew this was probably wrong it felt so right. His lips were searing hers and he finally broke from them, suddenly stopping to look into her eyes. He ran his thumb over her cheek bone and she placed her hand on his trying to catch her breath when she heard Cassandra calling her name. He moved and she quickly made her way out to head off the warrior before she caught the two of them together. Remi seemed to catch her thoughts and he slunk back into the shadows putting his rogue skills to good use.

She met the woman and tried to gather her thoughts. Cassandra was eyeing her and then finally spoke. "You didn't come back to camp. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yes," She breathed. "I'm fine. I just… Needed some time to think is all."

They went back to camp and Jaye, Dorian, and Varric were busy telling their stories by the fire, Remi sitting with them as if he'd been there the entire time. He caught her eyes and she felt a heat rush to her core. Oh Maker did she want to finish what they'd started.

For a while they all socialized and she had continued to drink more, her head fuzzy, and thoughts swimming. She couldn't help but keep looking at Remi and whenever they glanced at each other she felt a spark circulating within her. Finally she announced she was heading to her tent and soon the others decided they were as well.

She tossed and turned in her bedroll. She was still drunk and her heated thoughts were plaguing her. She listened to the various noises of animals outside, insects chirping, and the fire crackling. She was at war with herself, her fingers dancing dangerously close to the hem of her pants, but she pulled them away and sat up peeking out the flap of her tent. She could see Cassandra, her back to a tree, lightly dozing.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she looked around and saw the tent with Remi's pack and bow in front. She quietly stepped over to it, kneeling as she peeled back the flap and she saw him lift his head as she crawled in. They didn't say a word, didn't need to as he sat up and placed his hand behind her head to pull her lips to his. She sighed into his kiss, running her hands over his chest, the fabric of his tunic brushing her fingers.

His thumb brushed across her cheek again, the callous lightly scratching her skin and she sighed. His other hand ran up her thigh and he gripped her pulling her closer to his lap and she straddled him. The contact of her core against his hardened length even through their clothes caused her to whimper softly and he placed his hands at her rear pulling her closer still.

Groaning softly into her lips he kissed her jaw sucking at her beating pulse in her neck and she found herself rolling her hips into his, gasping as heat began to coil in her sex. His mouth found hers again, muffling the cries she wanted to sound but forcing herself not to and she rolled her hips harder against him, his groan catching in his throat.

She found herself slipping her hand into his trousers finding his hardened length and gripping the shaft. She pumped her hand on him, he was so warm beneath her touch and she felt a slickness touch her thumb when she ran it over the tip.

She stilled when he slid his own hand beneath the hem of her trousers, his scolding touch finding its way to her center, sliding over her wet folds. She moaned softly into his mouth, his fingers swirling over her bud and he was bringing her closer to the edge. She began to pant, breaking from his lips and he gritted his teeth as her hand pumped him harder. She felt him thrusting his hips into her and she careened over the edge, burying her head into his neck as she fell weakly into his arms as he groaned into her chest, locking his arm behind her back as he fell over the edge right after she did.

Breathing hard, coming down from her high, she stilled as she listened to the quiet around them. She thanked the Maker that the rest of them were drunk and passed out, and she began to realize what she'd just done.

"I-I'm, sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Shh," he quieted her, planting his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "Please don't be sorry." He whispered and her cheeks burned. He nuzzled his face into her neck, planting lazy soft kisses.

"I just…"

"It's alright," He brushed his thumb across her cheek, brushing his fingers into her hair. "I was thinking of doing the same…" He admitted. "You just beat me to it."

She dipped her head, trying to contain the small smile that flashed across her. "I uh… I should probably go." Through the light shining through the tent from the fire outside, she could see the disappointed frown pass his face, and her heart fluttered that he didn't want her to go.

One more kiss and she opened the flap peeking out to see if anyone was around. Cassandra was still dozing quietly and she made her way back to her tent. Once down in her bedroll she finally let the day's fatigue wash over her and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
